Monsters Inc 2 - Door to Door
by CrystalBVB
Summary: Boo's big sister Luna was once also scared by Randall. What happens when he comes back, and thanks to Waternoose, Luna becomes trapped with Randall in the monster world? Will they be able to stop squabbling? or will the two kill each-other before they can get her home?


Ever had that moment in your life where you wonder how the fuck you got yourself into a certain mess? Maby a mess that changed your life forever? Well, this is a story of one such a time that happened to a girl, by the name of Luna. Luna Jackson was the big sister of Mary, or as the monsters knew her, Boo. And it was thanks to her sister, that she was brought into this whole predicament. It happened on what was really a normal night.

It was cold, and raining, but quiet. Boo was sitting in bed, both scared and excited. She always was at night. She was scared that the old Randall who she was once so scared of would return to her for revenge. But she was excited and happy at the thought of seeing her Kitty again. Every night she'd ask her sister to bake cookies and leave them on a chair beside the closet incase he turned up.

"Kitty want cookies!" She gleefully pointed to her drawing of Sully. She was a cute kid, and bigger than when she had her time in the monster world. She hadn't seen Sully in almost a year, but she still hoped to see him again. She still ware her dark hair up in bunches but her hair was longer, and she ware a blue pajama shirt covered in purple polkadots and green pajama shorts.

"I know, I know sis." Luna giggled, a strong giggle, not an annoying, high-pitched girly one. Luna was 19, and shorter than most girls, but she was slender with natural curves. Her hair was straightened and shaggily layered, dark purple and lilac highlights streaking through the black mess. She was naturally pale and had big green eyes, dressed in a black, loose fitting band shirt and neon blue shorts.

Luna placed the cookies on the chair beside the door, sighing as she spotted scribbled drawings of a purple and blue lizard with 8 limbs. She knew the creature all too well. She still remembered being scared by the same monster, long ago. But he left her alone after she turned 7. To get her over her fear of snakes, her older step brother bought her a snake for a pet. Part of her felt thankful to the green-eyed monster. If not for him she would never have found such an interest in reptiles.

"Still scared by that lizard boy sis?" Luna asked tenderly, turning to her little sister. She walked over and sat on the bed, not before tripping over a Jessy Cowgirl doll.

"Mean lizard gone. Kitty got rid of him!" Boo grinned, clapping her hands a little.

"Oh, that's good… I think." Luna bit her lip, unsure of what to make of it. She remembered the monster who made a big part of who she was now… but she didn't know how much of her sisters story to belive. It sounded like something out of a Disney movie. "Anyway, don't you stay up all night trying to see Kitty, ok? You've got your first day of school tomorrow!" Luna leaned in to kiss her sisters forehead, when she heard a sudden BANG!

Both sisters froze and looked into eachothers eyes. Boo whimpered and cowered underneath the sheets and Luna slowly turned around, gasping as she saw… IT! The exact same purple and blue, green eyed, 8 limbed lizard boy monster, was RIGHT THERE! In her sisters bedroom! Luna's first instinct was to defend her sister so she grabbed a rounders bat and swung at the monster. He fell backwards on purpose to get out of the way, but before Luna could swing at him again, he held up his four arms and almost screamed!

"STOP!"… Luna froze. She had never heard him talk before… "P- put the bat down, please!"

"Shut up!" Luna shouted back. She backed away towards the wall and flipped the light switch so she could see better. Upon the light flickering on, she could now see this animal much better, and was shocked to see that he was actually, for the moment, harmless. He was covered in infected gashes, the worst one running along from the center of his back, up the back of his neck and to the top of his head, one of the three fronds there appearing to be pretty much cut off. His left upper arm was holding on by a thread, bone jutting out of an infected opening in the lower section of the arm, and his left eye seemed to have gone blind. "What do you want with my sister?..."

"I'm not after her you IDIOT!" Randall suddenly reared up, towering a good 2 feet above her, his fronds twitching in anger and he let out a low, threatening hiss. He grabbed the bat with his lower hands, his right good hand supporting the broken one. "Now if you don't let me go, I swear I'll clobber you!"

At first, Luna seemed terrified, but then her expression became one of rage, matching Randalls. "You want a bet lizard boy?!" Randall seemed to wince at the remark. She felt bad that she had hurt her feelings, but she wasn't going to take his threats lying down. She snatched back the bat and threw it to the floor away from them both. "I don't know who the HELL you think you are, but NO ONE EVER threatens me or my sister in our own house… so unless you want me to turn you in to the government so they can experiment on you or some shit like that, I suggest you start explaining what's going on here lizard boy." She folded her arms.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He shreaked in rage, before quickly calming down. "My name, is RANDALL… Randall Boggs…"

"Well then, Randall… start explaining…" She sat on the edge of the bed, looking intently at Randall, her head in her hands.

"Explaining, WHAT exactly?" Randall folded his good arms.

"Um… how about you start with, scaring and kidnapping my little sister here… and how you got injured, and what your doing here now." Luna replied sassily. She was really beginning to get irked by Randall's bad attitude and short fuse. He appeared very sarcastic, and she despised people when they were unnecessarily sarky.

Randall explained the incident, the entire story. He was promised recognition and power in return for creating a machine to make collecting screams faster and more efficiently. He was pressured by Warternoose, his boss, to do more and more, like stealing parts to make the machine to cut cost, kidnapping kids to test the machine on, even illegal banishing and attempting to murder Mike and Sulley. Then he told of how he got what was coming to him. Boo escaped into the monster world and Mike and Sully saved her and banished him.

"And that's how I got injured… those hillbilly's hit me so hard with the shovel they cut me and knocked my eye so bad I cant really see through it anymore…" Randall seemed quite emotional while telling his story. Luna almost began to feel like he was capable of human, or in his case monster, emotion… but then he shook his head and a fierce scowl came across his face again. "This is none of your fucking business anyway!"

"It has everything to do with me, thankyou very much." Luna snapped back. "But still what are you doing here right now? How did you even get here?"

"I found an active door… someone forgot to send this door back, it wasn't very far from where I was banished… I went back to the monster world thinking I could go to the hospital but I found out people are looking for me" Randall was back to a calm state yet again. Luna was weary of him, he seemed so nice when he was calm but totally unstable to the point it was near psychotic, it was scary… almost. "So I became invisible as I do and snuck through the first active door I could find… which happened to be this one. I thought I could hide here in the human world."

"Not like that you wont, you cant live wild with injuries like that!" Luna suddenly felt… worried? Why would she be worried for a… THING like HIM?! She figured she may as well swallow her pride. "Whatever your going to do, you better stay here until those wounds are fixed up and healed." She stood up and walked over to him, inspecting his wounds. Randall kept his eyes on her, moving backwards away from her touch like a scared dog moving away from the vet.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked, before his rage flared up yet again. "I don't need your help!" he shouted angrily.

"Fine, go and die out there on your own, see if I care." Luna turned away, despite the words she had just spoken giving a stabbing, sickly feeling in her stomach. She hated saying things like that, but Randall was not making things easy.

"... Fine, I'll stay, but I am NOT having you or anyone else touch my injuries, they will heal on their own!" Randall gave in a little, but was still too stubborn.

"Fine." Luna folded her arms, watching Boo watching them through beneath the covers in the corner of her eye. "But if you get sick I WILL get you help Randall… Now lets all go to bed, yea? I'm ready to drop. Night sis." The purple haired girl took Randall's good arm and pulled him our of Boo/Mary's room, turning off the light.

"You don't expect me to sleep on the floor do you?" Randall snapped in annoyance. It seemed like he couldn't do anything but be a total ass to her. Luna simple rolled her eyes and walked into her room, lying on a four poster bed. Randall was too tired to take in any aspect of the room.

"Theirs another bed in here." Luna tiredly pointed to a low but reasonably sized bed. The frame was terrible but the mattress was nice and comfortable. Without another word, or so much as a 'thanks' Randall jumped onto the spare bed and fell asleep.


End file.
